Un moldu sacrement mordu!
by Howlly
Summary: Harry Potter se fait juger pour son crime. La vérité est dure à entendre, et la sentence du ministre de la magie est irrévocable... L'Aurore entraînera dans sa chute bien plus de personnes qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter...
1. Le jury final

**- Me revoilà avec une idée de fic bien précise cette fois.  
Si elle plait, je posterai les chapitres suivant... Merci.**

* * *

**Le jury final.**

« Présentation des preuves demain à minuit. La sentence sera également prononcée selon l'avis du jury ici présent.. L'accusé peut disposer.» Beugla le ministre de la magie.

Il ferma le dossier et la salle se vida peu à peu non sans quelques murmures. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha d'Harry Potter en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Allez Harry. On y va. Il est déjà 22heures.»

Malgré tout ces événements. Hermione Granger – Ou plutôt Hermione Weasley - était restée son amie.

Puis ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et transplanèrent jusqu'à la demeure de la jeune femme.

_**DHMP**_

« Pouf ! »

Hermione toussa et sortit de la cheminée, suivit d'un deuxième « pouf » qui fit apparaître Harry.

Ronald Weasley était en train d'apprendre à ses enfants comment lancer un « Aguamenti »

Ses traits étaient creusés, il avait l'air épuisé.

« Ah , ça y est...Vous êtes revenus. -il s'interrompit dans son action- Donc ? Alors ? Tu vas être exécuté ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Pitié Ron ! Et en plus devant les enfants ! Bref... Le ministre était sarcastique à sa version des faits. Nous saurons s'il restera demain à minuit. »

« Sa version des faits..., grogna Ron. Il s'est juste ta... »

« RONALD ! » tempêta sa femme.

« En plus, expliqua Harry, j'ai juste reçu une convocation. J'pas encore été jugé... »

« Ouais ouais. , grogna Ronald en écoutant qu'un mot sur deux. 'Vais coucher les enfants. »

Lorsque cette action fut faite, ils dînèrent. Le silence régna jusqu'à que Ron aille se coucher. Il embrassa sa dulcinée sans même lancer un regard à Harry.

« Il ne veux pas comprendre. » dit Harry dans un souffle après le départ de son ami.

« Tu sais Harry, sa famille, c'est tout pour lui . Tu as taper la où ça fait mal, c'est tout. »

« JE SUIS SON MEILLEUR AMI. Je vous ai TOUS sauvé la vie. »

Harry se leva dépité et alla se coucher à son tour, laissant Hermione au teint livide seule devant la cheminée.

_**DHMP**_

_Le lendemain...~_

23h. Harry était devant sa salle d'audience, avec 1 heure d'avance. La peur lui déchirait les entrailles... Pourquoi ne voulaient ils pas comprendre qu'il avait fait tout ça pour protéger la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout … ?

_Harry Potter était accusé de meurtre._

Il continuait à songer en faisant les 100 pas. 23H20 . Il venait de se souvenir que ses deux amis ne pouvaient pas assister à la décision finale, ils avaient trop à faire . Évidemment, même le soutient était de trop . Personne ne voulait soutenir Harry Potter, celui qui avait jadis la femme parfaite, des enfants parfaits, et qui avait aussi sauvé le monde._ L'élu . _

Il lui faudrait encore défendre sa cause... Seul.

_Diiiing ! _

La cloche qui retentit l'arracha de ses pensées. Il était maintenant 23H50 – le temps passe étonnement vite- et le tribunal des sorciers ouvrait ses portes. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous avaient l'air sombre et grave.

Parmi eux se trouvait une femme qui ressemblait étonnement à Dolores Ombrage.

Harry détourna son regard d'elle lorsqu'il comprit qu'on s'adressait à lui.

« Asseyez vous. »

Harry obéit .

« Vos souvenirs. »

Harry soupira. Il prit sa baguette en la dirigeant vers sa tête, et une lueur bleue s'échappa de ses tympans. Il les dirigea vers la pensine.

« Votre baguette. »

Harry s'exécuta et donna sa baguette avec un regard de défi . Des ordres, des ordres , et encore des ordres. Il avait apprit, il y a bien des années, à ne jamais rétorquer quoi que ce soit lors d'une audience au ministère...

Une voix forte et grave résonna et réclama le silence total.

« Monsieur Harry James Potter,anciennement marié à Ginny Weasley, est accusé de meurtre sur Mademoiselle Vane Romilda. Est ce le motif exact de votre venue ici ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Meurtre qui s'est déroulé aux alentours de 15h, le 4 septembre dans une grotte en Egypte. Les sors utilisés sont le sort de Doloris , ainsi que le sort d'Avada Kedavra. Tous deux des sorts classés impardonnables. Est ce exact ? »

Harry respira profondément, puis acquiesça de nouveau.

« Vous pouvez nous compter à nouveau votre version des faits, que nous enregistrerons avec soin.»

« Pas besoin . Il a tué une jeune fille innocente ! » cria un homme dans le jury.

« Taisez vous , Robert. » coupa le ministre .

Harry y avait réfléchit à plus d'une fois . A comment il allait raconter tout ça : Le drame, ce que son cœur hurlait, ses remords.

Cela tournait dans sa tête encore et encore. Il allait paraître fou à lié mais quitte à se faire arrêter , le mieux était de raconter toute la vérité.

"Romilda Vane a essayé de tuer la personne que j'aimais. - Il prit sa respiration - Et elle disait être mon amie. Tout ce temps, elle était derrière moi, elle me soutenait. Elle connaissait tout de moi. Assez pour... me trahir … Elle m'a retirer ma baguette, mes pouvoirs, et a essayé de tuer la personne que j'aimais.

La seule alternative que je pouvais avoir à ce moment là était de m'allier avec les SAPD's. Ils sont venus me voir à plusieurs reprises avec insistance, affirmant que je ne pouvais protéger personne autour de moi. Qu'à chaque fois... - il eut un frisson – je portais malheur.

J'ai cédé à mes émotions, je les ai supplié de m'aider... Car _son_ absence était insurmontable. Ils m'ont redonné la force. Ils m'ont donné le pouvoir... Le pouvoir absolu. Je suis parvenu à détecter Romilda, qui s'était exilée en Egypte dans une grotte . Et...je l'ai tuée."

Un murmure s'éleva dans toute la salle. On pouvait entendre des « Romilda Vane ? Mais c'est impossible...Elle ne toucherait point à une mouche ! » ou des « Quel menteur ! » .

« Vous affirmez donc, Monsieur Potter... Avoir été sous l'emprise d'une force de mal ? Vous avez pourtant apprit à combattre cela, vous qui êtes un Aurore. D'après le dossier, vous avez également tué une partie des Sauvages_ à Pouvoirs Démoniaques,_eux qui font pourtant partie d'une des plus grande puissance du mal, depuis Tom Riddle.»

« Oui et non Monsieur. »

Mais le ministre n'attendait pas sa réponse.

« Vous affirmez ensuite avoir tué Romilda avec sang froid ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Mr . Potter, Coupa t-il. Tuer une sorcière est un sacrilège ! L'affirmer est un outrage et me couper lorsque je vous pose des questions est passible d'Azkaban . »

Harry s'en fichait, après tout .

« Vous ne voulez même pas connaître la véritable version des faits !»S'emporta Harry.

Il se trouvait devant un ministre de la magie borné. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua .

« Vous affirmez que la personne que vous aimez porte bel et bien le nom de Draco Malfoy ? »

Un silence profond ainsi qu'un froid glacial s'empara de la salle. Draco Malfoy ? Le fils de Lucius, mangemort ? Harry haleta sous son nom .

« Oui Monsieur . »

« Et pourquoi selon vous Mademoiselle Vane , cette jeune fille qui avait une réputation d'être une tendre sorcière, à t-elle voulu tuer un homme telle que Draco Malfoy, jugé innocent de ses actes ? »

« Parce que, Monsieur, elle jugeait que tout les serviteurs du Mage Noir, ou anciennement Tom Riddle, devaient être exécutés . »

« Bah voyons » sortit avec dédain une des femmes du jury.

« Tyrian Ombrage, s'il vous plait. »

Celle ci toussota.

_Tyrian Ombrage ._ Harry comprit d'où lui venait cette sensation de déjà vu. Tyrian Ombrage n'était personne d'autre que la sœur de Dolores .

_On est mal partit... _

L'homme qui dirigeait le jury portait un air grave.

« Avez vous une preuve ?

Harry frissonna .Et la voici, la question fatale...

_« Non, monsieur. »_

«Très bien. Nous nous en doutions. _Pensine_ ! »

_C'est terminé, _pensa Harry. J_'suis fichu, a moi Azkaban... T'es fièr de moi hein, Sirius ?_

« Attendez ! » Lança une voix essoufflée.

C'était un jeune rouquin aux cheveux mi-longs.

_RON ?_

« Vous êtes ? Un Weasley , je suppose ? »

« C'est exact , dit il avec un petit sourire. Je viens apporter ceci, si ce n'est pas encore trop tard. »

Il tendit la main et on entendit un « pop ! ».

Une baguette et une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu ciel s'y déposèrent en douceur. Il les envoya d'un geste sur le bureau du ministre.

« Qu'est ce que... ? »

« C'est la preuve de l'innocence d'Harry Potter. Je viens en tant qu'avocat, comme les moldus peuvent si bien le dire. Voici les derniers souvenirs de Romilda Vane , ainsi que sa baguette. »

Ronald Weasley s'assit sur le banc des témoins. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade : Il était là... _Où avait il pu récolter ça ? Il a le même sourire que le jour où il a réussi a devenir gardien de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor._

« Commençons par ceux de l'accusé, voulez vous. »

* * *

Les hurlements d'Harry transperçaient l'obscurité de la forêt.

«Collocare Draco COLLOCARE DRACO! »

Non... rien . Même avec un sort basique de localisation.

Harry ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur son nouveau pouvoir et respira profondément, pour se laisser transplaner dans une fumée noir.

_Une grotte ? Ou plutôt le sous terrain d'un temple..._

Harry ne comprenait rien , mais de toute façon , il s'en fichait. Il ne ressentais plus rien,à part la haine et la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher.

« H-harry, va t'en … »

_Draco _!

Il était là. Harry se dirigea vers lui sans un mot , et le détacha, avant d'être propulsé 5 mètres en arrière.

« Potter ,_ dégage._ Tu vas tout faire foirer. DEGAGE JE TE DIS. Je suis a deux doigts de sauver le monde. T'as toujours pas comprit ? J'te ferais pas de mal, à toi. »

Le sifflement de cette voix réveilla la terreur de Draco. Il regardait son amant en le suppliant de s'en aller.

« Harry , elle a craqué ! »

Il ne répondit pas.

Devant lui se trouvait... Romilda Vane. Elle avait quelque chose de différent.

Les cheveux encore plus longs, les yeux noirs dilatés comme jamais et des veines sortaient de son visage.

« J'ai dit que j'allais tous les buter. Et toi, tu le protèges. A trois je change d'avis... 1..2...

_Ok, tu crèveras avec ce salopard de Malfoy _! »

Elle lui lança des boules de feu avec sa baguette. Harry le contra de sa main. - Il _adorait_ ses nouveaux pouvoirs.-

Il tendit son autre main et sa baguette vint à lui toute seule.

_« ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Romilda hurla de douleur et tomba à genou._

_Harry recommença encore et encore._

_ « Chienne! »_

_« Harry, arrête ! Elle est pas dans son état normal. »_

_« Avada... »..._

_« HARRY STOP ! »_

_« ...KEDAVRA ! »_

* * *

La salle entière était sous le choc. Qui croire ? Cette preuve était trop troublante.

Le ministre, avec un air songeur, sortit la fiole de Romilda Vane et versa la salle entière dans un nouveau souvenir.

* * *

_« Draco Malfoy est le seul qu'il reste que je n'ai pas tué... ensuite le bien triomphera. »_

_Autour d'elle , il n'y avait que des arbres , un chaudron et des tas d' ingrédients._

_« Il faut que tu sois sure... Romy..., résonnait une voix sensuelle. »_

_« Oui, Je le suis... Draco Malfoy est le dernier survivant des serviteurs, le reste étant mort de mes mains. »_

_La voix provenait d'un miroir . Le reflet n'était autre qu'elle même._

_Après quelques heures passées sur sa potion , elle la brandit vers son double._

_« Elle nous sauvera tous. »_

_Romilda et son reflet se tendirent la main, et une lumière aveuglante s'emparât des deux êtres et ils n'en formèrent plus qu'un._

* * *

_« Vouiiip »_

Le souvenir s'arrêta de force par le ministre. Ils n'avaient pas à en savoir plus.

« Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. sortez. »

Il fit un geste de la main et les deux amis se retrouvèrent hors de la salle.

Une demi heure était passée. Harry attendait , visiblement très angoissé.

« Ron ... »

Le roux ne lui laissa pas la parole.

« Considère que je te pardonne. »

Harry sourit. Puis les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

« Monsieur Potter, la cour a tranché. »

Le vieil homme ferma les dossiers et parcouru la salle d'un regard.

« Nous jugeons que ce qui vient de se passer est au delà de tout ce qui peut se trouver dans le simple respect de la loi.  
C'est autant votre faute que la notre. Nous n'avons pas été perspicaces... _Non Potter, taisez vous encore un peu. _ Vous devrez cependant payer la conséquence de vos actes. Après seulement, vous réintégrerez vos fonctions d'Aurore. »

« Je ne veux pas monsieur... »

« En ce cas, cela ne dépendra que de allons vous faire passer un test. Si vous le réussissez, vous serez totalement innocenté et pourrez retourner auprès de M Malfoy . Sans pouvoirs. A nouveau comme un moldu. »

_Le rêve d'Harry potter._

« ...Puis je aller le voir ? Il faut que je lui annonce la nouvelle, et ... »

« Non. »

Le ministre fit a nouveau le même geste de la main et Harry disparu.

**« Le test commence tout de suite. »**

**__****DHMP - Fin du 1er chapitre! :] Reviews?**


	2. Entre deux chemins(Partie 1)

**1** Hello ! J'ai été longue pour le 2ème chapitre hein? Bah je ne publierai que la 1ère partie pour la peine.

**2 ** j'ai trop galéré pour tout corriger, tout réécrire... Alors j'espère qu'il est mieux que le 1er chapitre :D

**3** Je ne refuse jamais les critiques. Ca aide ...

**4** So , bonne lectures bande de POTTERHEAD! :3

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Entre deux chemins (Partie 1)**_

* * *

Un jeune homme étourdit se trouvait sur une route d'apparence déserte.

L'été était chaud, cette année. Il balaya le paysage du regard.

" Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? "

Ne sachant que faire ni qui appeler le brun commença à avancer. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : Qu'une voiture passe.

Après une bonne heure de marche, il était sur le point de crier. Après tout, il n'y avait pas un chien. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Hey toi! Tu fous quoi ici ? C'est dang'reux ! »

Harry Potter sursauta : un homme aux longs cheveux brun un peu barbu, portant une chemise à carreau qui ne semblait pas avoir été lavée depuis au moins trois mois sortit la tête de son camion. Au dos de celui-ci se trouvait l'inscription "California". C'était son jour de chance.

« J'te ramène quelque part ? »

« Ouais, pas de refus ! » declara le survivant.

* * *

_**HMDP**_

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Hurla Ronald Weasley « Ou l'avez-vous envoyé ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Le ministre de la magie referma le dossier, tout le monde ayant disposé. Il soupira et déclara d'un ton calme et ferme :

« Monsieur Potter trouvera sa voie seul. Vous ne devez pas intervenir. De toute façon, je doute qu'il se souvienne de vous. Le test consiste à le rendre amnésique et dépourvu de pouvoirs afin qu'il sache qui il est et pourquoi il se bat au quotidien. »

Ron devint rouge de colère et quitta le ministère non sans faire de bruits. Il se mit en route pour tout raconter à sa femme.

* * *

_**HMDP**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans son manoir en compagnie de Blaise.

« Calme toi et va te reposer. Ta morsure est encore d'origine inconnue et ton ...copain vient de passer une audience au ministère.

« Non mais faut toujours qu'il se mette dans un pétrin pas possible ! Et arrêtez de me chouchouter tous autant que vous êtes. Je vais bien ! »

« Ouais ouais , dit Blaise sans être convaincu. J'monte voir si je peux trouver un truc dans les manuels. _Et toi, tu restes là Draco_! »

Le blond grogna et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il était révolté. Après le départ d'Harry Potter, tout le monde s'inquiétait de son sort. Il n'était pas en sucre bordel! De plus, il avait suffit qu'il sorte dix _PETITES _minutes afin de faire son devoir de sorcier pour se faire mordre par une bête possedant un poison mortel.

_Le comble pour un Malfoy._

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, il perdit patience et se leva pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas prévu que, arrivé à l'escalier, il allait s'évanouir.

Après quelques minutes passé inconscient , il se releva. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger, dieu merci !... Son poison avait surement fini de faire son effet. De toute manière, c'était ça, la vie d'aventurier . Qui s'y frotte s'y pique !

_Mais attendez une seconde..._

« Han nan, manquait plus qu'ça ! »

Son corps était sur le sol. Ce qui voulait dire que...

« Génial, maintenant j' suis un fantôme. Comme disais cette sang de bourbe : _'Non mais vraiment !'_ »

En entendant le corps de Draco tomber, Zabini déboula dans les escaliers. Il était terrifié et hurlait malgré les "_He ho, je suis là, boulet!_" répétitifs du Draco-Fantôme.

« Meeeerde , Draco ! Réveilles toi ! »

Le corps inerte n'émit aucune réponse . Draco était blasé : ses cris étaient inaudibles.

« Bon... Bah on va aviser... »

Zabini pointa le corps de Draco avec sa baguette et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé. Blaise remonta à l'étage du dessus pour plonger dans ses livres pour d'aider celui qui a toujours été près de lui.

« Génial... Et maintenant je fais quoi ? » De colère, Draco frappa dans le mur et dans son plus grand desespoir, son poing passa à travers.

* * *

_**HMDP**_

* * *

« Bon alors mon bonhomme, tu viens d'où ? »

Harry tourna la tête lentement vers lui, songeur.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Hein ? Tu ne sais pas ? Et tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Harry se sentait mal. Non seulement il était perdu et en plus de ça il était amnésique. Sous le regard interloqué du vieil homme, le brun détourna le regard. Mais au grand soulagement de l'homme perdu, le chauffeur décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions.

« J't'emmène ou ? »

« En Californie» Dit rapidement Harry sans réfléchir en se souvenant de l'arrière du camion.

« Parfait, c'est sur mon chemin. Hé, petit. -_Le survivant pivota son regard vers lui_- Si tu es perdu et si tu cherches des réponses, vas toujours vers le Nord. J'ai l'habitude de chopper des tiots sur le bord de la route... Avec toute leur tête, mais perdu comme toi . »

« ...j'y penserai. »

* * *

_**HMDP**_

* * *

« Ronald ! »

Ron était paniqué. Il fouilla toute sa chambre, retourna le salon sous le regard surpris d'Hermione.

« RON ! »

Le roux stoppa net, frissonnant de la voix menaçante de sa femme.

« Vas-tu _ENFIN _m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Ron eût un moment d'hésitation. . Cette nouvelle risquerai de tourmenter Hermione. De plus, il fallait que peu de personnes soient au courent. Cela pourrait mettre en péril la popularité de l'Elu. Oh et puis tant pis. _Il s'agissait tout de même de sa femme...!_

« Ils ont mis Harry sur essai et personne ne sait ou il est. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Ils ont effacé ses souvenirs. »

Hermione hoqueta après plusieurs minutes de réflexio. Comme le roux l'avait prévu, elle était sous le choc.

« Pardon ? Ils ont quoi? C'est INADMISSIBLE! Un SCANDAL! Je vais aller me plaindre au ministre TOUT DE SUITE! Et s'il le faut, je ferai une pétition! "

Le roux pensa soudainement à la réaction abusive que la jeune femme avait eu lorsqu'elle avait créer son association pour les Elfes de Maisons.

« Hermy...Chérie,il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête qu'il se souvient plus de toi,ni de moi, ni de ses propres enfants, ni du monde entier qu'il a sauvé a maintes reprises... En plus j'ai déjà été tempêter contre le ministre, une chance qu'il ne m'aie pas enfermé à Azka' ... _Hermione, il ne se souvient plus de nous! ..._»

« ... Ni même de Draco »

Un silence s'installa. Le couple semblait brisé. Sans moyens d'arranger tout ça. Tout arranger sans Harry était dur. Ils étaient un trio. Ils réfléchissaient toujours ensemble.

« Draco... » Réalisa Ron.

Un regard rapide et paniqué échangés et ils étaient déjà en route pour le manoir de Draco.

* * *

_**HMDP**_

* * *

Draco recommença pour la trente-sixième fois à traverser le mur.

« ...Mr Malfoy, comme c'est étonnant... Vous essayez encore de traverser? Vous êtes borné... Comme votre père. ».

Une voix lente et pleine d'ironie, un regard plein de mépris, des cheveux demis long et gras...

« Hein ? Professeur Snape ? »

« C'est une scène spectaculaire... Historique... Comment avez-vous fais pour mourir ? »

Draco se renfrogna.

« Ce n'est pas vot' problème. Pourquoi vous me voyez ? Vous êtes quoi ? Un fantôme aussi ? »

« Il se trouve, Mr Malfoy, que nous nous trouvons dans une sorte d'Abysse. Voyez vous le passage entre la mort et le passage dans l'au-delà ? Nous sommes entre les deux . La chose qui m'intrigue à cette heure-ci est ... Comment vous avez pu vous retrouver dans un pétrin pareil... »

« Et vous? » coupa Draco.

Severus eu un rictus. Mieux valait qu'il lui dise la vérité. Il ne perdait rien, vu qu'il était déjà mort.

« Voyez vous, cher Draco, se retrouver dans un endroit tel que celui-ci est le résultat d'une âme brisée. Si vous êtes ici, cela doit avoir un rapport avec... Avec votre petit ami . Et je suis venu car vous m'avez appeler.»

Draco éclata de rire.

« Ridikulus ! Non sérieux, Monsieur. Mes amours vont très bien. En plus j'vous ai pas appeler. Vous délirez. Mon âme est en parfaite santé. Enfin... Pas pour l'instant , mais Zabini trouvera vite une solution! Pourquoi vous êtes coincé vous ? »

Severus Rogue , impassible, chassa le vide de sa main.

« Monsieur Blaise est un idiot... Un peu moins idiot que vos deux anciens chiens de garde... Mais un idiot quand même. Moi, j'ai été enfermé dans l'abysse car j'ai aimé Lily Evans. »

« La mère de ... »

« Exactement, Mr Malfoy... Vous et moi ne sommes pas si ...différents. »

« Vous rigolez ? On pourrait se croire dans un clip de Lorie . Moi je n'aimerais jamais une Sang de... »

Snape grogna et tourna autour de Draco en planant .

« Vous devez vivre Malfoy. Mais pour cela... »

« Je ne suis pas mort. »

« Mais vous le serez bientôt sans retour possible. Ècoutez-moi. Potter est en mauvaise posture. Si je suis là, c'est pour lui. »

Sceptique, le bond fixa Snape sans dire un mot. Après toutes les épreuves qu'Harry avait subi , même si le professeur des potions s'était racheté avec ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait être totalement pardonné. On ne pardonne pas la haine. Pas pour Draco Malfoy. Il se haïssait d'ailleurs pour ça , lui qui avait refouler son amour pour y faire naître de la haine...

«J'vois pas pourquoi j'vous ferai confiance »

«Parce que mon rôle est toujours de protéger Potter, répondit Severus Snape embêté. Puis-je enfin m'expliquer ou dois-je encore avoir le droit à vos sarcasmes, Malfoy ? »

Draco essaya encore d'attraper un objet , sans succès. Il hocha la tête.

« Il semblerait que Potter ne sache même plus qui vous êtes. Oh, Malfoy, vous êtes comme ce satané Potter, vous voulez toujours me couper,laissez moi finir bon sang! Le ministre lui a effacé la mémoire. Impossible pour personne de la lui rendre à part vous . »

Draco était sonné. Perdu la mémoire ? Il comprit qu'Harry n'avait plus conscience de la moindre chose. Et s'il rencontrait un autre homme ? Ou s'il rencontrait une autre femme ? Il tremblait. Il prenait conscience que la décision du gérant du monde de la magie mettait énormément de choses en jeu. L'amour de sa vie ... Deviendrait poussière à ses yeux. Et Hermione? Et Ron? Et pire encore; ses enfants? Ils allaient forcement essayer de modifier tout ça. Même s'il ne les appréciait pas, il avait beaucoup d'espoir en eux. Et si ce Servilus disait vrai? Et s'il était le seul à pouvoir lui rendre la mémoire? Cependant, son apparence fantomatique ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander comment faire que Severus lui répondit lentement:

_«Vous devez mourir pour vous sauver tous les deux. »_

* * *

_Fin de la 1ere partie du chapitre 2 ! REVIEW?_


	3. Entre deux chemins (Partie 2)

**J'ai posté la 2e partie aussi vite que j'ai pu. Inspirée, haha !**  
**Je suis uber happy, j'ai mon semeeeestre *PAN* . Moi qui avait perdu espoir ... Je suis proud of me ! XD**  
**Bref! **  
**Comme d'hab, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... J'ai taffé ce chapitre like a crazy girl...**  
**J'hesite à continuer la fanfic du côté moldu ou m'arrêter là... Voilà voilà.**

**Daisy Tia : Merci pour la rev, là voici, ta suite :D J'espère que tu aimeras.**  
**Amisto : Thank's à toi :D**

* * *

**_Entre deux chemins._**

**_Part 2_**

* * *

Il fallait que Draco, ce bel étalon, soit à demi-mort pour apprendre que l'homme de sa vie était en mauvaise posture.

Draco Malfoy était un charmeur. Le blond délavé de ses cheveux rendaient les adolescentes folles -._..Pas que, en fait._- et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si perçant que les femmes se trouvant sur son passage tombaient directement amoureuses. Bref, un tombeur à l'état pur. Il se tapait des filles ici et là, à l'époque. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. À part évidemment ce Pot-Potter.

D'ailleurs, revenons à ce fameux moment où ils furent contraint de s'avouer leur amour.

Pas de romance, pas de timidité... Mais de la violence passionnelle. Les souvenirs de Draco vous épargneront les détails : Murs démolis, rideaux déchirés, des vêtements à tir larigot partout dans l'appartement du Slytherin...

Et une dépendance, ouais. Une forte dépendance. Des rendez-vous qui se multipliaient, des orgies qui se transformaient en un baiser volé le soir, des mots doux échangés...Et Cupidon fit son travail.

Leur romance n'avaient rien de banal. Et à partir de ce moment-là, ils se l'étaient promis. Aucun mage, aucun ministre, aucun sorcier de pacotille ne pourront les séparer. Ni même le métier. (Surtout que Draco était devenu un Aurore après avoir été innocenté de complicité auprès de Tom Riddle. Merci bien Harry)

Des années étaient passées depuis. Les habitudes, les disputes, les clopes déposées un peu partout dans la maison, -ainsi que les caleçons - . La routine, quoi. Et ils aimaient ça. Se déchirer autant qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer. S'embrasser après deux heures de lutte acharnées. Se réconcilier après une bagarre verbale... Avancer ensemble, main dans la main.

Malfoy avait beau faire son malin devant le spectre -Ô combien pathétique- de Severus, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. La seule chose qui le retenait sur terre c'était bien Harry.

Mais il continua de pester contre le fantôme.

« Vous êtes illogique ! Comment peut-on sauver une vie s'il faut mourir ? Si vous pensez que je vais gober vos... »

Snape qui ne semblait pas écouter un seul mot du jeune homme le coupa :

« Retournez vous. »

* * *

_**DMHP**_

* * *

_« pop ! » _

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger venaient de transplaner dans le manoir de Draco Malfoy et virent son corps inconscient sur le canapé.

La brune gémit.

« On ne peut jamais être aidé quand on en a besoin. Je commence à en avoir_ vraiment_ marre... »

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pendant que le Fantôme de Draco râlait contre elle.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Hey, la maison est vide ? Repond-... »

Un énorme bruit semblable à une explosion répondit à ses attentes. Blaise déboula dans les marches en titubant. Il leur lança un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On ne vous a pas apprit à FRAPPER ? M'semble que vous êtes pas les amis de Draco donc vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

_Crétin de Zabini ! _pensait Draco_ .Si tu les renvois je refais en sorte d'échanger mon corps avec le tien dans les abysses et tu comprendras ce qui arrive quand on m'énerve ! _

Ron semblait complètement sonné, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui, c'était l'air ahuri qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'une situation le dépassait. Et la réaction d' Hermione, qui jugeait son taux émotionnel semblable à une petite cuillère , commença à enflammer Zabini. Elle avait tellement changée depuis qu'elle les côtoyait, lui et Harry.

Le roux émit un raclement de gorge pour faire entendre aux deux adversaire qu'il voulait parler. Cela avait eut l'air de suffire pour avoir un peu de silence.

« Bon en fait on a un petit soucis... Mais toi aussi, apparemment. Harry a été jugé . Ni coupable, ni non coupable. »

Zabini leva un sourcil.

« J'vois pas en quoi c'est un sou...- »

«... Mais le ministre ne l'a pas laissé s'en tirer comme ça. Harry a fait un souhait. »

« Un souhait ? Inconscient... »

«Évidemment ! Il a demandé à devenir un moldu - Il décida d' ignorer les hurlements de rire de Blaise- et le ministre a effacé ses souvenirs pour qu'il trouve sa voie … seul. »

Le meilleur ami de Draco cessa de rire. Il comprit ce qu'entraînait cette décision.

« Attends, Weasley. Tu crois que le ministre voudrait en faire un Aurore robotisé comme dans certaines séries moldu.. ? »

« Oui, voilà..C'est l'idée. » acheva Hermione qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici.

À son tour, Blaise passa plusieurs minutes à expliquer la mésaventure du blond en espérant qu' Hermione ne trahisse pas sa réputation de « _Madame-je-sais-tout_. » Et il avait presque raison d'avoir prié tous les dieux pour cela.

« D'après ce que je sais, les bestioles qui ont piqué Draco possèdent un poison qui se répartit dans le sang en quelques heures. Il a pour but de séparer l'âme du corps . Au début,_ d'après ce que je sais hein , _ils sont juste séparés. Rien de bien grave.L'âme doit être enfermée dans une sorte de dimension … Je sais pas trop comment appeler ça. Après 24 heures, par contre, le corps meurt et l'âme se voit être coincée à jamais dans cette dimension. Mais il existe une potion pour réparer les dégâts, si c'est fait rapidement et efficacement, bien sûr.

Ron, effaré déclara :

« T'as le chic pour expliquer les choses tragique. Et après c'est moi qu'on définit comme un automate ! »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et de regards échangés, ils prirent la décision de se répartir les tâches : Ron et Hermione allaient rejoindre Harry, et Blaise se contenterai de ramener l'âme à son corps.  
Draco se tourna vers Rogue , plus résigné que jamais. Il était prêt à se sacrifier.

* * *

_**DMHP**_

* * *

De retour sur la route qui menait à la Californie. C'était à se demander ce que le ministre avait dans la tête . L'envoyer si loin de l'Angleterre était stupide. Pourquoi pas en Afrique ou en France, pendant que l'on y est ?

Tout ce que faisait cet homme n'était que hasardeux : tout le monde le détestait pour ça. Il ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes.

« Nous sommes arrivé. Californie... Je te laisse là ? »

Harry sursauta. Il avait laissé tomber le long discours du barbu qui l'avait endormit. Il avait assez de soucis pour écouter la vie miséricordieuse d'un homme qui ne faisait que boire de ses journées. Il avait des flash back par ci par là : des éclats de rire, trois enfants ,une rousse qui pleurait à chaude larmes, et un autre jeune homme qui semblait faire partit de la famille de la jeune femme rire à ses côtés. Harry chassa ses images en secouant la tête.

« Euh oui. Je crois bien»

« T'Sûr ? »

Harry allait acquiescer quand il fut couper par deux « pop ! ».

« Harry ! Tu nous a fichu une de ces trouilles... »

Deux personnes venaient d'apparaitre … Comme par magie. Une brune aux cheveux légèrement bouclé. Elle était fine et grande, avec un regard d'acier. A ses côtés, un roux avec les cheveux en batailles qui semblait perdu.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent vers le camion et Ron reprit la parole :

« On va tout arranger vieux. C'est rien. On va te redonner tout tes souvenirs. C'est moi , Ron ! Tu te souviens ? »

« Laissez tomber. Il a fait son choix. » Intervint le barbu dans un murmure. « Vous arrivez trop tard et vous vous mêlez de ce qui vous regarde pas. »

«_ ...Hagrid ?_ » s'exclamèrent en cœur le couple.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et elle éclata de rage.

« J'aurai du m'en douter ! _Non mais vraiment_, je savais que vous travaillez pour le ministère ! Je savais que vous vous étiez détourné de tout vos principes ! Je savais que l'affaire POTTER vous avez mit dans un état instable. J'aurais du m'en douter ! Mais que je suis_ stupide_ ! »

Hagrid la regarda à peine, le visage sombre. Il prit le bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent.

« Hein ? Hermy, il a récupérer ses droits de sorcier ? Il a pas peur de laisser un camion en plein milieu de la route ? En plus on s'est donné du mal pour les retrouver !»

Hermione soupira de désespoir et se retint de frapper son mari. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau.

* * *

_**DMHP**_

* * *

_**Retour à Londres.**_

_6-2-4-4-2_. C'était le numéro d'accès pour aller au ministère . Ni Hermione ni Ron ne possédaient les moyens autre que celui ci pour pénétrer en ce lieu en dehors de cette minable cabine téléphonique. Ils étaient sur qu'Harry avait été emmener au département de la justice Magique. _C'est logique, Ron !_ Répétait Hermione avec insistance.

Après une trentaine de minutes à chercher , ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et se positionnèrent au milieu du hall. Hermione tendit sa baguette magique et lança un **ASSURDIATO** tellement puissant que toute les personnes présente dans le hall étaient désormais incapable de les entendre. La jeune femme n'attendit pas une minute de plus et hurla le nom du ministre à plusieurs reprise.

« Je ne rigole pas. Répondez, espèce de lâche ! Je resterai ici jusqu'à que vous bougiez votre derrière ! »

«_ Je pourrais vous enfermer à Azkaban pour insolence envers le dirigeant du monde Magique, Madame Weasley._ Heureusement que vous êtes un bon élément pour notre communauté. Très beau sort au fait. Je n'en espérais pas moins de vous. »

Vêtu de sa cape de fonction, le ministre s'avança vers la jeune femme.

Ron pâlit mais ne prononça aucun mots.

« Oh, épargnez moi vos sarcasmes ! Je veux voir Harry. »

« Impossible, il a fait son choix. »

« JE VEUX VOIR HARRY. _HARRY ! HARRY_ ! »

Rien ne pouvait arrêter la plus brillante sorcière de tout Londres entier.

« _On m'a appelé _? »

Un homme baraqué s'avança. Il semblait paisible...C'était bel et bien le Survivant . Et il portait sa cape d'Aurore.

« Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes. Mais je suis au courant. Hagrid m'a tout raconté... Je suis un sorcier qui protège les innocents des forces du mal, entre autre... On m'a dit que j'étais très puissant et célèbre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis en sécurité ici. »

« Harry , je t'en pris, c'est moi, RON ! Ton meilleur ami !Vous...Vous, Mr le Ministre, c'est vous qui avez tout manigancer ! »

L'Elu reporta son attention sur lui.

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas. »

* * *

_**DMHP**_

* * *

« J'sais pas comment on fait. »

Snape ricana. Même en fantôme, il avait toujours un dédain insultant et son air suffisant... Draco essayait depuis bientôt une heure de mourir. Sans succès. Il se demandait s'il pouvait berner le poison... Et Severus ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui.

« Concentrez vous. Fermez les yeux...Laisser vous tomber. »

Ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Il cacha les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas où il en était. Il était conscient qu'il pouvait partir à jamais et se sacrifier pour rien.

Son spectre s'illumina alors et rejoint rapidement son corps.

« ...Harry... »

Son visage s'affaissa. Il se laissait aller à la mort.

* * *

_**DMHP**_

* * *

« Il faut que vous respectiez son choix. Il a reprit ses fonctions d'Aurore de son plein gré.Ce n 'est plus votre ami.»

_« BOCLANG ! «_

Hermione,vexée, venait de coller la langue du ministre à son palais. Elle perdait patience. Le temps avançait vite et Draco était sûrement en train d'agoniser. Tant pis si les ennuis battraient leur plein. C'était à son meilleur ami qu'elle voulait parler.

« _Ca n'a pas de sens_ ! Harry, c'est nous, Ron et Hermione ! Souviens toi. Tu as trois enfants. Tu es divorcé. Tu te souviens ? Et tu sort avec Draco ! Tu nous a fais un cirque pas possible pour nous l'annoncer. Aller, fais un effort...

_Harry..._

_Harry... Sauves moi..._

_Tu m'entends ?..._

L'Aurore sursauta.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

_Harry..._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et chuchota :

« Toujours fidèle à lui même . Il entend toujours des voix. »

« Draco... »

Les yeux d'Harry changèrent d'expression. Il venait de retrouver la mémoire.

« Draco ! Draco est en train de mourir... Draco est en train de rendre l'âme, merde ! »

Il se tourna vers le ministère.

« Je pense que vous avez deviné. La magie de l'amour... »

Il haussa les é boule lumineuse sortit de son cœur sous les yeux choqués de tout ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours et se dirigea vers le ministre. C'était terminé. Harry venait d'abandonner son essence magique. Il agrippa les mains de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je suis encore Aurore, pour le moment. Vite, allons nous-en. Draco a besoin de moi.»

Après leur départ, Harry laissa en souvenir dans le hall sa baguette magique. Personne ne savait comment il était au courent de la situation de son âme sœur. Peut être car justement , c'était son âme sœur...

* * *

_**DMHP.**_

* * *

« Pop ! »

_**Retour au manoir.**_

Harry couru sans attendre vers le corps inerte de Draco. Il était pâle et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Il le secoua.

« Drakky C'est fini. Tout est terminé. Je suis un moldu. J'ai réussi le test. Draco, pitié...Laisses pas tombé, bats toi... Je t'aime... »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux avec peine et sourit en sortant une fiole qu'il avait caché dans sa main.

« Comment... ? »

« ...Un vieil ami et Zabini m'ont sauvé à temps..Pas si stupide , le chien de garde. Allez, fais pas cette tête , Harry.! J'suis pas mort ! Et crois moi... C'est une longue histoire... »

« Idiot. Tu m'as sauvé. »

Harry était comblé de bonheur. Il n'y avait plus d'Elu. Plus d'Aurore. Il plongea dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie.

Snape, au loin , était de nouveau seul. Il les observa, entre le dégoût et l'émerveillement. Il s'évapora.

Il y a plus, tellement plus que des pouvoirs magique qui permettent juste de se faciliter la vie. Il y a le cœur qui bat pour quelqu'un. Ressentir la force qui se multiplie chaque jours qui passe, pour ses beaux yeux. La vraie magie ? L'amour. Cette magie qui l'avait protéger du Mage noir il y avait plus de 20 ans . Cette magie qui lui avait rendu la mémoire, qui lui a permit d'entendre son âme sœur dans l'au-delà.

Cette magie qui se trouvait là, dans son cœur.

**_Ils étaient enfin liés à jamais._**

* * *

** ?**


End file.
